The Dreaded 'Black Lotus'
by WhispersOfaKetteh
Summary: In dread I am called, only in the most dire situations. I am feared, I am power, I am Chaos Incarnate. My name long forgotten, yet my code name lives on, I am the Black lotus. Awakened by the war, Learn my past, and watch my future. After all the lotus blooms twice. Rated: T for now.


Author note:

So yes im making anew story, I currently have two others and they will be updated ... but I also have about 9 other story's in my head that is why, I haven't been able to write. Please note. MY GRAMAR SUCKS!

also I am writing this 1st chapter on a computer that has NO WORD PROCESSOR so I'm going from the copy and paste option in making a new document... -sad face- so it might suck a bit...

so yea: I don't own Naruto, or anything this story intentionally or unintentionally crosses with.

In dread I am called, only in the most dire situations. I am feared, I am power, I am Chaos Incarnate. My name long forgotten, yet my code name lives on, I am the Black lotus. Awakened by the war, Learn my past, and watch my future. After all the lotus blooms twice.

Prolauge:

-During the five Kage summit, in Testu No Kuni, a coffin steers deep beneath the Hokage tower in Konohagekure.-

(At the summt)

- (Authors note:so far every event in the NARUTO TIME LINE1 not from before then is cannon!)-

"...my name is Uchiha Madara, and I the leader of the Akatsuki declare war on you all, you have made a grave mistake not giving me your Jinchuriki's" the figure that appeared out of no ware giving the five kage's an ultimatum. the containers or war.

-Konoha at the same moment Madara declares war-

The village of Konohagekure was having a nice day, sunny, a cool breeze here or there. overall a good day. Then it happened. the event that would change the tides of the up and coming battles.

Several large tremors appeared out of the blue, rocking the village to its core. The people that had just so happened to be near the Hokage mansion, will never forget what they saw.

What happened is hard to put in to words. Four massive slabs of ground started to rise out of the ground, each coming out at an arc. forming a plus like sign in the ground, with a four by four hole in the middle. The people started to notice that from the whole a box started to appear out of it a large Coffin, with what appeared to have hundred's if not thousands of covering the entirety of the coffin, except for one part on the front, were the Kanji for '8' was shown in gleaming silver surrounded by a equally gleaming silver diamond outline.

The coffin slowly creaked open and out came a man, the man had pure white hare with jet black highlights, his eyes were still closed but you could see his skin was a light peachy color, just bordering pale he sported a small amount of stubble that was also, jet black. Adorned in a white shirt with a black tie, and a black trench coat with silver lotus's embroidered though out it. on his lower half black pants that were just one of the oddest things you ever would see, they had fold's thought out the entire lengths, making it look as if they were cones going down his legs.

The Man stepped out yawning, opened his eyes, the iris in his right eye was Black with a silver celtic knot2, with a visible white pupil. while the left eye, was grey. upon leaving the coffin, he scratched the back of his head.

the next thing that happened is well the most rational thing that can happen, when an unknown entity makes their presence known, in a ninja village.

Anbu appeared.

"Who are you!... and quite frankly how did you get here?"

The man just stared at him with a bored expression. and recited.

"In dread I am called, only in the most dire situations. I am feared, I am power, I am Chaos Incarnate. My name long forgotten, yet my code name lives on, I am the 'Black lotus'."

Now if the Anbu squad that appeared had no masks well, you would see sheer terror on their faces, every Anbu agent, In Konoha, knows of the Legendary 'Black Lotus' who was the most feared Anbu to ever exist with in its ranks. though he was Rumored to have died after the second shinobi war. and that made them skeptical about this man.

" The Black Lotus is dead! and has been sense the second shinobi war!" shouted the Anbu to the left of the leader.

"Or.. I hired about forty something Uzumaki Fuinjustu masters to make a way for me to be preserved and still be able to live, for 'X' amount of years till I am ever needed again, and still be able to keep my self trained... Which I did."

" Still going to need valid Proof." the lead Anbu said.

" -sigh- Fine."

" Kaimon! Kai!, Kyūmon! Kai!, Seimon! Kai!, Shōmon! Kai!, Tomon! Kai!, Keimon! Kai!, Kyōmon! Kai!, Shimon! Kai!"

he area exploded witha force of pure power, The man showing was clearly not showing any strain at all, but in stead looking at them with a rather bored expression.

" Happy? oh and by the way, there are more then you would think that the gates can do. I was amazed when I was experimenting. Hell I even found a like fifteen different sets of gates while I was in stasis get this they do different things too!"

the Anbu now on the floor, thinking 'OH SHIT! IT IS HIM!"

-A week later, Gates of Konoah-

Saying the Current Hokage, Tsunade Senju was ticked, would be an understatement, she was well past that. the forth shinobi war just broke out, and she had no one that knew how to beat the Uchiha, she doubted that even Naruto could, the victory over Pein, seemed all so very insignificant. they could at least land a hit on Pein. even with all five kage's and their body guards, not a single hit was landed.

So... Tell me what you think... I know HOLY SHIT YOU MADE AN OC THAT CAN OPEN ALL OF THE GATES AND LIVE? well I have my Reasons... for making an "op" Oc... and you will see as the story progresses that my reasons are LEGIT! And if any one who reads this and can figure out what I plan on for my OC well I will give you Cyber cookie.

Read Review and try to PM me for suggestions or if you want to beta... hell I need a beta so badly!

edited 5/1/13:

When I first uploaded this I was on a 30 minute time frame... so yea I am working on compleating the chapter.

1: meaning that the manga and anime are the same but the histroy before then is altered.

2: celtic Knots look like a tirangle made of interlocking thin ovals, google image it...


End file.
